Rin's Choice
by Blue Werewolf Princess
Summary: Rin wants her lord to notice her as more than his servant. Akiro is interested in Rin as more than just a friend. Lord Sesshomaru is holding the annual Demon Ball. What happens when Rin invists Akiro as her guest? Read to find out!
1. The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Just the characters I make up. **

_Chapter 1: A Sigh In The Night_

As Rin petted Ah-Un she let out a deep sigh.Though it was spring the night held a cold crispness to it, somehow foreshadowing something. She unsaddled Ah-Un and fed him, all the while humming to herself as she worked. At the age of eighteen her body was fully developed with the proper curves, her dark brown hair reaching down to her thighs, and thanks to her Lord her muscles moved with grace and power that most humans couldn't even dream about. Once she got the two-headed dragon to settle down, she headed back over to the camp where Jaken was starting a campfire. When she saw Jaken fussing over the sleeping blankets and a frown came across her face. Not wanting to go near him while he was throwing a fit she turned to the cliffs and sat on the edge, looking up at the lights above. The light of the full moon caressed her face giving her tanned skin an unearthly glow. She looked out onto the vast green hills, rivers, and lakes, all cast into immanent beauty by the moon light. The stars shone with perfect clarity and as stars flew across the sky, Rin made the same wish on each and every one of them. _Please, I wish for him to notice me, notice me more that his human pet. More than his ward._

_"_Rin! Stop daydreaming and get away from the cliffs edge!" The peaceful quiet was pierced by Jaken's' squawk. Though the little toad stood only three foot four, he was Lord Sesshomaru's right hand man, and her superior. She stood up with a another sigh and began walking to the fire.

Last month her lord received a message announcing that it was his turn to hold the Annual Demon Ball. So Rin and Jaken were given the instructions to make their village rounds early this year. Every year Rin goes around Lord Sesshomaru's lands to retrieve taxes. It reassured the humans in the area that their cruel lord kept a human girl as a close vassal. She had many years of very hard training and sword practice and was more than capable to fight off a mob. For the past three years she went on the rounds by herself, but this year was different. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to accompany her, she guessed that he wanted Jaken to evaluate her on her mannerisms and protocol. Though Rin had out grown Jaken when she turned fourteen, but she understood him well enough now to see that whenever he criticized her it was his way to show her affection.

"Milord ordered me not to talk to you while you worked, but don't think you are getting off because I will criticize you afterwards. Now hurry and get to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," Jaken gabbed laying down on the pile of leaves that he had made as his makeshift bed. Rin turned onto her side and smiled to herself.

"Goodnight Master Jaken."

The next day as Rin and Jaken walked into town, she heaved a large sigh and held her back straight and head proud. Though most of the people in town liked her, there was always the few that tempted her temper. "Lady Rin! You're here early this year." The village headman walked out of his hut with a smile on his face. Normally the old flirt was annoyingly persistent with her, but the look on his face as Jaken walked beside her told her that on this visit she would not have that problem. The smile was wiped from his face as his beady little black eyes fell onto the little green toad demon, and he gulped loudly. "Master Jaken," the headman bowed his head, "what a surprise for you to join us." Jaken's chest seemed to puff up slightly as he nodded.

"I am sorry headman for my early arrival, but Lord Sesshomaru deemed it necessary under the current circumstances. Our lord will be holding the annual demon ball is seven suns time."

"But my lady we do not have enough yet to pay for all of our lords taxes…"

"Do not worry yourself. Lord Sesshomaru knows this. We will take whatever you can give us now, and we will come back after the ball for the rest. Lord Sesshomaru is expecting perfect behavior while the ball is commencing." She tried to smile at the man but his eyes seemed to be fixed on her bosom today. It was most embarrassing and she hoped dearly that Jaken didn't notice.

"Well, milady I do have good news, there has been an overpopulation of deer and boar this year, so we have started hunting early. May we contribute to the feasts?" Rin smiled.

"That will do nicely. Now if you will excuse me I will need to talk to some of your artisans and merchants."

"May your stay be fruitful milady," he grinned as he bowed respectfully from the waist. Rin bowed slightly with her head, and left the man gazing at her.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I know that was a short chapter but I have been wanting to get something on this website for a while just didn't have the courage to put it on. Now please do me a favor and review, tell me what you like what you hate … and I will update soon. =)**


	2. Sesshomaru's Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, just all the outrageous sexy characters I come up with and if you are a true InuYasha fan you will not need to ask who these characters are. =)**

_Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Annoyance_

Sesshomaru was just ever so slightly put out at the moment. And that was an accomplishment since he usually did not steep himself low enough to care about anything. Just two weeks ago he received a missive from that damn Fox Demon that ruled the Northern Lands, stating that it was his turn to host the Demon Ball. Every major, important (though not by his standards), demon clan leader was invited, including the demon lords that ruled over the North, East, and Southern lands. The whole lot of them were a waste of his time, but Tojiri warned him what would happen if he refused to host the ball. Although Sesshomaru feared no demon or man, he had grown accustomed to the peace that Naraku's death brought. Life was still challenging though. Humans still warred with each other, and there was always some stupid tribe of lesser demons trying to prove themselves by trying to come onto his lands. On these occasions, he would have his fun by tricking them mercilessly into befalling doom onto themselves.

The great demon lord of the West leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. At this moment every room in his ridiculously enormous castle was being swept and polished for the guests coming for the upcoming week. It was more troublesome than it was worth. When he announced the ball to Jaken and Rin, Jaken did what he knew he would do, grovel and claim that any ball that his lord threw would be talked about for many moons to come. Rin's face lit up with excitement, her smile causing him slight discomfort as she proclaimed how wonderful a ball would be. Sesshomaru sent them to warn the humans that lived on his lands, not just for the warning, but because he knew that Rin was close to the day when she prove her that she was indeed a lady, and he could not stand to be near her at that time.

At that thought he turned to his desk, trying to distract himself. There was a pile of letters on his desk, most of the same category. Many demon ladies were sending missives of their personal … requests. Those letters he would read when he had nothing better to do, though he would take note of the lady mentally. It was expected of course. He was an unmarried demon lord, his lands were fertile and prosperous and he was immensely wealthy. He put the letters for himself to the side. The other pile of letters would not be so simply dismissed. A deep frown crept onto his face. His annoyance of the day was a girl of eighteen that seemed to only cause his distress lately. Though she did not know it, he could read the girl like a book, a book that he had been trying to tame since she hit puberty. Her irrational feeling and the endless missives for her hand in marriage was the cause of his annoyance today. Though she was well-trained and fully capable of watching out for herself, half of the demons that asked for her were not adequate enough for her. None of these men could watch over her like he could, nor could they understand her feelings like he could. There was a couple, he admitted to himself, that were probable, but the other demons were idiots for even asking for her. And he didn't even want to think about any of the ridiculous humans that asked for her. He threw those away without even a second glance. No, he was waiting for someone that without a doubt would take care of his Rin. Make no mistake, he had no feeling for the girl, which would be foolish on his part, no, what was his he took care of, he protected what was his. In his head he was practically praying that a suitable suitor would appear at this damn ball.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He didn't want to think about her, but he couldn't help himself. The past couple of weeks had been very annoying. Though over the past years her tried and tried to squash her infatuation with him all she seemed to do was try to hide her feelings, which was useless. It was enough trouble that he had to trouble himself five days out of every month to either leave or to send her away so he did not have to be around her when her scent was utterly intoxicating. Yes, it was about time she got over her feelings about him, it was time for her to get a husband.

A knock at the door cut through his thoughts. "Enter," Sesshomaru ordered laying his only arm on the desk. One of his servants peeked her head through the door. It was Sora, a pleasant looking lesser demon that was in charge of his letters and packages. "What do you want Sora?"

"I'm sorry to bother you milord, but your packages have arrived for you."

"Bring them in and set them on my desk, then you may continue your duties." She quickly did as she was told, her eyes lowered.

As soon as she closed the door behind her he opened the biggest package. His left eyebrow rose. It was one of his new outfits for the ball. Lavender with a deep purple belt with his family crest upon it, here were the two other packages, one for Jaken and the other for Rin. The silk was simple, but was the finest made. He grimaced at the thought of how much groveling the toad was going to do, but then smiled at the thought of the look of horror that Rin would give. The girl liked simpler things, like cotton kimonos, and unlike most women loved to wear pants and shirt. As he looked at Rin's kimono, he wondered if he should order amethysts made for Rin. A slow smile crept up on his face as he thought about the amusing argument that was going to occur when she got back from the human village. He would ask Sora to fetch the jewels, and ask her if she would mind being a beautician for Rin…..


	3. Akiro

**Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha story.**

_Chapter Three: The Unicorn Demon: Akiro_

Rin sneezed. :Bless you," Jaken murmured as Rin walked into the smith shop. It was the last stop of the day, and truth be known she saved the best for last. Unlike most smith shops, which were recognizable by their bright red canvases and their hammer and nail emblem, this shop had a pale green canvas with the hammer and nail crossed over each other. It was to tell visitors that this smith shop was run by demons. And as Rin walked in, she could not help but smile at the handsome demon working in there.

Unicorn demons are a rare species, all almost extinct except for a few handfuls. The demon in front of Rin was one of those demons. His skin was the color of polished alabaster, his hair a striking pitch black against all that pale skin. At the moment all that hair was tied back and he wore no shirt as he hammered away at what looked like the beginnings of a sword. Rin's breath caught for a moment as she studied the power I each hit hammer, the way his muscles contracted and pumped with that power. The only way to tell that he was not human was the way his skin glowed, the amount of power in simple movements, and the star shaped splatter of lavender centered on his forehead that showed where his horn would be.

The man was to into his work to notice when Rin and Jaken entered the room. So Rin took those few moments to watch and stare, and noticed how she seemed to grow warm with a curious weight in her stomach. Trying to snap out of it, she politely cleared her throat. Akiro glanced up at her for a second then did a double take before smiling and putting his hammer down.

"Lady Rin! I am glad to see you. Master Totosai gave me your sword before I came here, hold one moment and I will get it for you," he said smiling and went behind a velvet curtain that was off to the side away from the forge. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jaken watching her suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

Within a few moments Akiro came back out, his blue-green eyes flashing with happiness and pride. In his hands was a long slender curved sword and a forest green wooden sheath. He offered her the sheath first.

"Master Totosai and I decided that since we were going to upgrade your sword we should upgrade your sheath as well. So we combined magnetically charged silver into the sheath along with adding spelled ash, thorn, and oak." He handed it to her and she tested the weight by spinning it one handed around and around. He continued, "You can now dispel any curse or spell that is sent your way by just blocking with the sheath and with the silver added you can also dispel any electric attacks, though try not to be hit by lightning to much, the sheath can still break." Rin nodded and smiled as she tied the sheath into the folds of her obi.

"Now as for Tycoon. He holds more power, and we made the blade more curved so that not only is it balanced with the hilt, but it cuts through a lot faster." He handed her sword to her. The hilt fit into her hand perfectly and weightlessly, and Tycoon pulsed recognizing his master.

"Does he still have the same powers?" Rin asked as she spun Tycoon through the air, absolutely loving how it cut through the air fast enough to whistle.

"Yes with even a couple of added tricks. Along with Tycoon strike you also have the Tycoon Twister, which uses up more energy naturally. Also Tycoon can now deflect small attacks."

"Thank you so much Akiro! Lord Sesshomaru will be very pleased." Akiro bowed, Rin noticed that he had not stopped smiling once since she got here… but she pushed it out of her mind.

His eyes met hers. "I have a gift for you, a present from Mater Totosai and me both. Wait here a moment." He went back behind the curtain. Rin sheathed Tycoon and smiled down at Jaken.

"I think that he did good work don't you Master Jaken."

"Well, Lord Totosai is not getting any younger, it is a good thing that he took on an apprentice, though a Unicorn Demon Prince? It is questionable."

Rin frowned. "I think Akiro is more than adept for it." Before Jaken could retort back Akiro came back out with a small mound of velvet. Without a word he unfolded the velvet and raised her present closer to her. She tried very hard to keep a blush from raising but failed miserably. It was a beautiful silver circlet, and it took her breath away. It was polished till it shone and in minute etchings in great detail of flowers and leaves. It obviously took a lot of time and effort to make.

"I know you do not wear much jewelry but I thought you would like to wear it to the ball in the upcoming week," he replied as he folded it back up and handed it to her. She blushed bright red.

"Thank you Akiro." Without looking at him she asked," Will you be attending the festivities?" She did not see his eyes flash, but Jaken did and his eyes narrowed once again.

"Oh yes I am. I am representing the Royal Unicorn Demon family and will be Master Totosai surrogate. I've also entered into the tournament. Do you plan on entering?" Rin smiled, and was finally able to look at him.

"I do not know. Lord Sesshomaru is wary on letting me enter for he is worried about me either getting hurt, or worried about the insult that the demon ladies would feel if I beat them." Both of them began to laugh.

Trying to be subtle Jaken coughed and looked pointedly at the opening flap. "Well," Rin chuckled, "I must leave you, we have to make sure everything will be sent within the week and then take our leave." Akiro bowed.

"I will see you soon Lady Rin." She smiled at him, and with Tycoon and her present she left.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I know I have not written in a very long time but I am booking it into over time and you guys can totally yell at me I know. I have revised some of the first two chapters and am writing the next chapter as fast as I can. Please Review!!**


	4. Jaken's Report

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? I don't own Inuyasha. Just Akiro so far ;)**

_Chapter Four: Jaken's Report_

As soon as Rin and Jaken returned from their rounds, Rin took Ah-Un to the stables to get him cleaned and fed. As soon as Jaken heard her voice singing, he hurried to his lord. As he came to the great double doors that led to his Masters study, he stopped for a moment to adjust his kimono and brush off some dirt. Then giving the door two swift raps, which was his signature knock, he waited. "Enter," Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken found his lord sitting at his desk drinking his tea, he seemed to be calm and chalance. "Report." Jaken straightened up.

"Milord all of the humans are very comfortable with Rin, some… more than others. And though a few ladies whisper behind her back with ridiculous tales, all respect her. She is very appropriate almost constantly, and acts like a true lady at all times."

"Appropriate almost constantly?"

"Well, she is very comfortable around the Unicorn Demon Prince Akiro, and she did slip once or twice. You know how she can be at times and when she is around him she is not so structured."

Sesshomaru sat up straighter. "Do you think that he holds affection for her?"

"Without a doubt, he made a pure silver circlet for her to wear to the upcoming festivities. I even believe that Rin may hold some feelings for him as well." For a moment Jaken thought that his lord had frowned, but it was gone so fast, he was sure it was his imagination. In truth Sesshomaru did not like this news at all, in fact it enraged him, and he did not like that he felt that way.

"Other than the gift what makes you think they have feelings for each other?"

Well milord, she blushes a lot around him and talks more animatedly to him than to all the people in the village together. He could not stop smiling from the moment we walked into the forge till the moment we left." They both became quiet for a moment as Sesshomaru pondered on this.

"Hmmmm. Akiro the Unicorn Demon… he is one of the lords that is participating in the tournaments right?"

"Yes, milord." Again Jaken noticed a slight tension in his lords shoulders but did not say anything. He knew how the human girl was causing his lord so much stress of late, especially since she would not erase her silly affections for her lord. But he was no fool, he noticed that his lord seemed to be taking longer than was necessary to give Rin a proper mate.

"You may leave now Jaken." The demand cut through Jaken's thoughts and he bowed low to the floor before taking his leave. No, this was not the first time Jaken began to ponder whether his Lord held feeling for his human ward, and he doubted it would be the last time.


	5. A Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only the characters I make up.**

_Chapter 5: A Talk_

The next week flew by so fast. Demon lords and ladies came from all over Edo, and as big as Sesshomaru's castle was, it seemed to be filling up pretty fast. The ladies would stroll in the gardens and sit around the recession rooms gossiping, the lords would discuss their latest kill of brag about their wives, and the single ladies would spend most of their attention on Sesshomaru, flirting mercilessly. Rin had even caught one lady and her lord in a corner, their bodies molded together in a passionate embrace. She had tried to back away from the corridor quietly but her lord had heard her, and when he looked up she ran, for she had not wanted to let him see her cry. She tried to avoid him and the lady demoness as much as possible.

Akiro arrived a day before the festivities began dressed in blue silk pants with a lavender sash around his waist. His hair hung in loose waves and Rin blushed as she noticed that it was custom for him to not wear a shirt of any kind. Rin greeted him with a smile on her face. "Hello, Lord Akiro Prince of the Unicorn Demons, and welcome to The Great Demon of the West, Lord Sesshomaru, castle."

He grinned at her and kissed the knuckles of her hand.

"Please, Lady Rin, just call me Akiro, we have known each other too long to deal with such formalities."

"Well then, if I must call you Akiro, then you must only call me Rin." They both laughed. When she moved aside for her to come in, she noticed that he had brought a servant with him. "I am surprised Lord Sesshomaru allowed you to wear pants, if I remember correctly you had told me once that he very much disliked you dressing so." She smiled at him and blushed.

Before the incident in the hallway, her and Sesshomaru had had a argument about what she would be wearing for the coming week, but she had put her foot down on wearing silk everyday till the lords and ladies were gone. So they compromised She could wear her pants as long as her shirt was silk, she wore makeup and her hair was done. Except for the day of the ball. She would have to wear a kimono on that day. Today she wore black cotton pants with black leather boots that were thigh high. Her shirt was made of forest green silk, it was scooped low to show off her breasts and had flowing long sleeves. Her hair was done in a French braid with tiny beads braided into the hair. And around her neck was a delicate jade necklace.

"Sesshomaru and I had an agreement that as long as I prettied myself up I could wear pants. Until the day of the ball that is," she looked at the servant, wondering who he was. Akiro noticed and he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry I have been rude. Rin this is my manservant and friend Gero. He had to come all the way from home not only to bring me clothes but to make sure that I did not forget all of the niceties of court politics." Rin turned to look at Gero and bowed her head. Gero was also a Unicorn Demon for the star shaped splatter on his head was a burgundy color, but he looked nothing at all like Akiro. His skin was a reddish brown color and his hair was the same burgundy color as his splatter.

"Hello Gero, a pleasure." Gero frowned and bowed from his waist.

"A pleasure as well Lady Rin." Rin noticed the frown, but did not address it. Instead she turned to Akiro.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" His smile grew wider.

"I would love…"

"Actually Lord Akiro, Jaken will be showing you to your room, I need to speak to Rin for a moment," announced a deep but somewhat annoyed voice. Rins' heart jumped and a sense of dread came over her. She did not want to talk to me, or even be alone with him in a room.

Rin turned slowly acknowledging that Jaken was already taking Akiro away. She had heard the annoyance in his voice right, Sesshomaru looked angry. "Come Rin." They walked all the way into his study, which had the thickest walls so no noise would bother him while he is at work and no one can hear him when he is having important meetings. His study was huge, for along with the desk that was in the middle of the room, there were books and scrolls lining the shelves of his walls. He gracefully sat down on the chair behind the desk and motioned for her to sit down. She hesitated for a moment, then sat down across form him. "Did I do something wrong my lord?" He didn't even look up at her.

"What is the schedule for tomorrow?" He had pointedly ignored her question. Rin took a deep breath.

"Breakfast will be formally served, then Jaken, me, and a few other servants will get the outside arena prepped and ready for the tournament. Around midday lunch will be served, formally as well, and then ranking will be set so everyone knows who will be battling who. Then formal dinner after which that nights participants of the tournament will get ready for the tournament. After and hour the tournament will begin. It will end after all of selected contestants have fought," she watched Sesshomaru the whole time. He was pretending to write, doing over laverish quirks in his writing to fast for it to be actually words.

"Are all the place cards ready and titled?"

"Yes. Jaken went over them twice. And all of the meals have been organized to the last detail."

A quiet had set about the room. Sesshomaru had not liked the way his Rin had so easily flirted with the Unicorn Demon prince nor did he like the gleam of … lust? that the demon had in his eyes. But what bothered him the most was that he knew that she was angry with him. He could smell it coming from her in waves. It annoyed him. He was a great demon lord, of course ladies would throw themselves at him. And had he not constantly told her that she should not hold any affections for him other than as a master and protector? Yet still, she did not listen to him. So why did it bother him that her feelings were hurt?

"My lord if I may make a request?" Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Go on."

"I know that you are worried about my safety, but I really want to be in the tournament. I am no longer a child, you have taught me how to fight to beat any demon that attacked me. I can take care of myself, please Sesshomaru, may I compete?" He finally looked up at her. She was beautiful, for a human. And the look on her face, such determination. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his heart filled with pride.

"Indeed. Will then you have my permission."

Rins' face broke into a dazzling smile that sent a tug to Sesshomaru's heart. A corner of his lips turned up slightly. "That will be all Rin. Go along and make sure that Ah-Un gets some exercise. He has been getting restless lately." She nodded her head, bowed, and left the room.

**ATHORS NOTE: Hey guys how do you like the story? I know I take to long between stories but I write them down first and then I type them up so I'm sorry I'm writing as fast as I can. If it helps any I'm already writing the next chapters already so … REVIEW!**


	6. The Ladies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.**

_Chapter 6: The Ladies_

Rin closed the door behind her and started towards the stables, her face lit up with a smile. She could not believe her good luck! Well, she had underestimated the amount of understanding her lord had for her. He didn't know it yet, but he had just given her the key to his heart. She would prove to him that she was worthy of his love, and that she did not only need his protection. Giggling, brought her away from her thoughts. Walking quickly she tried to pass the room without detection, for she did not want to be caught up in their silly gossiping.

"Lady Rin!" came a feminine, sultry voice from inside. Too late. Rin did not want to go in there, but etiquette demanded that she did and the ladies would think that she was intimidated by them. Which was not the case at all. So with a sigh, she hid her grimace behind a mask of serenity. The room was one of the smaller recession rooms, meant for the women to lounge about on silk couches and velvet pillows. Usually, the only people who used these rooms were the servants and Jaken, for Sesshomaru was usually either out, in his bedroom, or in his study, and Rin was about doing her chores or with Ah-Un.

Five demon ladies were sitting in a circle, gossiping and snacking on small bits of chicken and fruit. Two of the ladies were demonesses that Rin disliked from the moment that they entered the castle. Rin bowed her head respectfully, "Afternoon ladies. I am sorry but I am busy at the moment, if you will excuse me," she turned hopefully to leave, but it was no use.

"Oh Rin darling you are always working. Come and sit with me for a spell, I have not seen much of you lately. Please, grant this simple wish for this old lady?" smiled Lady Toomi, Lady of the North. Rin turned around, replacing her mask, and with a smile and nod, she sat down next to the lady. Lady Toomi was a beautiful Fox Demon who was always very kind to Rin, and they had grown to be pen pals ever since Rin was a little girl. The ladies scooted over to make enough room.

"Toomi, you and I both know that you are not old, just wise, Rin smiled as she sat on her ankles next to the demoness. Toomi grinned and nodded, reaching over and squeezing Rin's hand.

"You look so beautiful dear, and your hair has grown so long since I last saw you!"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru keeps ordering me to cut it, but all I do is get it trimmed. It is still abiding his wishes so he does not complain." Lady Toomi giggled good naturedly.

"Well Rin, you are a lucky girl, most lords would not allow their servants to act so disobediently without being punished," replied a cold tongue. Rin stiffened for a moment, then made herself relax.

The one who had spoken so cruelly was Lady Hinoko, Queen of the Dog Demon tribe in the east. A surge of hatred tumbled out from the bottom of Rin's heart. Lady Hinoko was the lady that Rin had seen with Sesshomaru. And she was quite a catch. Lady Hinoko was tall and slender with snow white skin and long blonde hair, the markings on her face similar to Sesshomaru. There were rumors that Sesshomaru and her were perfect counterparts for each other. Rin hated the women. She turned to look at Hinoko and smiled sweetly," Oh, Lady Hinoko I am so sorry to hear that you have been miss informed. I am no servant to Lord Sesshomaru, but his ward, and in turn I am lady of this house hold until he or I are married. And as we all know my lord only wants the best as his mate. It is most unfortunate that he has yet to find a lady worthy of him and suitable to his high standards." Rin let out a sigh, as if she was saddened by this fact, but on the outside she felt like she would burst with laughter. There was such a look of outrage on Hinokos' face that it was really hard to keep a straight face.

Rin turned to Toomi, who looked like she was about to burst also and replied, "I am sorry my lady but I really must get on with my duties," she stood up and bowed her head, "Lady Toomi." And with that Rin left the room as quickly as she could.

As she saddled Ah-Un for the ride, she heard soft footsteps coming from behind her, and turned to see Akiro walking toward her. "I heard that your name was added to the list of female fighters to the tournament. Congratulations." Rin beamed.

"Thank you. I am sorry if I seem rude but I was just about to take Ah-Un for a ride and I must get going," she said as she jumped onto Ah-Uns' back.

"Ah, do you mind if I join you? Or is it solace that you seek?"

"Oh no, company would be appreciated. I'm pretty sure that you need to get out of the castle too."

"You are right, I have been in the center of gossip and politics for a full thirty minutes and I already wish I was back at the forge," he sighed deeply. Rin watched him as he straightened up and smiled at her. To her surprise, right before her eyes, silver-white feathery wings sprouted from Akiros' shoulder blades. They slowly unfurled themselves, stretching out wide. Rin couldn't help but stare at his body, he was magnificent. Without a word, he ran, jumping into the air and began to flap his wings. She pressed her heels into Ah-Uns' flank and he took off.

They flew together for hours, neither one saying a word, each one reveling in the feel of flying. But they did laugh a lot, racing each other, doing tricks in the air. Words did not seem necessary. But the time went by fast and soon, sunset was on the horizon. She sighed aloud. Akiro flew beside her.

"I take it we have to go back?"

"You do not, but I do, I have to do my night chores and need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Well, then I will go with you, there will be no reason to stay up here without you." Both headed back to the castle and the ground, talking about who they thought would win of loose the first round.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well what do you think about them apples? The next chapter is a real go getter so review and I will be busy putting up the next chapter.**


	7. The Singing

**Disclaimer: I know what people mean they say they get tired of putting these things up here. You should know what I own and do not own already ********.**

_Chapter 7: The Singing_

The worse day of his life was finally coming to a close, and he was going to end it by soaking it all away in the spring baths. He spent most of the day writing out forms for the tournament and what part of the day he didn't spend at his desk he spent listening to Jaken inform him of the happenings in his castle. He stood up and cracked his knuckles, and stretched. How he hated being stiff. A small smirk on his face he headed out of his study to the baths. It was very late in the night, and surprisingly most of his castles occupants were deep asleep.

He liked to take his baths alone, though since there were so few springs, the genders usually had to share a spring. But he had constructed his spring to section off a small plot just for him. No one else was allowed to use it. So without a worry he undressed himself, reveling in the way the heated air clung to his skin. He then dipped his body into the water, then sunk under, letting his muscles unwind and releasing the stress the stupid ball had given him.

When he finally emerged, he rested his head against the rim of the spring and tried to clear his mind. But then he heard something, his supernaturally heightened ears picked up a low voice… singing. It was a sweet, calming, and oh so beautiful. It has been a long time since he has heard that voice singing… too long. A smile played across his lips and he closed his eyes and he listened to his Rin sing as she took her bath.

About thirty minutes later the singing stopped, and he could hear her getting out of the springs. And without doing it intentionally, he began to think about her body. How it was such a beautiful light brown color, though not brown from spending to much time out in the sun, but a natural light brown color, the color her skin has been since she was eight. But her body was no longer that of an eight year old. Her breasts were full and perfect, he could almost imagine taking them into his mouth…. WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

He sat up in the water, his hair clinging to his body. She was his ward! And that was all she would ever be, someone to take care of. How could he think of anything else? Sesshomaru frowned at himself. He was being a fool, it has indeed been much to long since he has had the touch of a woman. That was the only reason why such stupid thoughts would have entered his mind. 'Well,' he thought, 'that would change in just a few minutes.' And with that thought he began to dry himself off and get Jaken to tell Lady Hinoko that he was going to visit her bedroom that night.


	8. The First Tournament Day Rin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

_**Chapter Eight: First Tournament Day – Rin**_

Every fiber of Rin's being was vibrating with excitement. It was the first day of the tournament, and she was one of the people that were to fight today! Sara was trying her best to make Rin look like a lady even though Rin refused to wear a kimono. Instead she wore her black cotton pants and white cotton top that wrapped around her torso. They were light clothing and one could move easily move in them. Unfortunately they were men's clothes and some of the demons would look down on her for wearing them. But she did not mind, they looked down on her anyways for being a human. Accepting the fact that Rin would wear nothing else, Sara decided to fix Rin's hair into intricate knots that would look beautiful, but would also keep out of the face and would behave during the fight. Also Sara made her wear a thin string of emeralds looped around the neck three times and a small bracelet of emeralds around both wrists.

"You look beautiful milady, and you look ready to kiss some butt if I do say so myself," smiled Sara, "and Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased that you do not look too manly."

"Sara you and I both know that even if I wore a total mans outfit it would be impossible for me to look like a man," Rin giggled playfully jumping up and down. Both of the ladies burst into a fit of giggles. After a few moments of their giggles they heard a deep clearing of the throat. Both stopped immediately as they saw their lord standing in the doorway. Rin's face turned pink in mortification and she hoped he had not heard the comment she had made. His yellow eyes turned to her and a corner of his lips pushed upward.

"You look ready for battle Rin. Do not displease me today." Rin bowed and responded, "I shall not my lord."

"Come, you will sit with me until you battle." Then he turned away and walked down the hall, Jaken following him a few steps behind. Rin and Sara exchanged glances before Rin waved and followed.

The arena on which the battles would take place were nothing more than dirt and grass, a low stone wall circled the area giving the limitations of the battle field. Stands had been erected on the outside of the wall with three high chairs to signify the place where Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were to be seated. It was customary for the host or hosts to have the best seats in the house. Mostly everyone was seated when the three of them entered the arena. Sesshomaru sat in the highest and widest chair which was in the middle, Jaken sat on his right while Rin sat at his left. There was to be six battles today three male, three female.

Everyone began to settle down as Jaken stood to speak. "The first battle is between Lord Orochi of the Snake Demons and Lord Liru of the Eagle Demon Tribe. Both Lords stood up out of their seats and jumped into the arena. Lord Orochi was in his human form, his skin scaled and a deep blue, face sort of flat and nose less. As was custom he wore no shirt only black pants, the fabric of which Rin could not guess. He drew out his sword and his lipless face pulled back, into what could have been a smile.

Lord Liru's body was covered with soft downy feathers of browns, blacks, and whites, his wings flared out behind his back. His pants were blue dyed cotton, matching his eyes and beak. Lord Liru did not have a sword; instead he had a metal pole that extended as he twirled it between his fingers. Jaken grinned and with an air of importance shouted, "Begin!"

And so it did. Rin's eyes grew big as she watched the two males fight with extreme vigor. Turns out that Orochi's sword was of the same make as a villain that Rin remembered to be Jukotsu. The sword had many parts to it, attached end to end so that when it was slashed it looked like a long snake. Lucky for Liru, his staff was able to deflect the attacks.

"My lord, you never did tell me, what is the prize for the winners?" Rin asked not taking her eyes off the Lords.

"Marriage. They have a chance for marriage with you. You know that I will only allow the strongest to have you," came his blank voice.

With those words she blanked her face to hide her thoughts. If that was so, then he must have been planning to give her away for a while. Which was understandable, she was already past the age that most women married… but she did not want to leave. She had not choice. But then a thought entered her mind. That must mean that the female fighters must win a chance to be her lords mate. Why would he have let her enter when he had repeatedly discouraged any of those types of feelings between the two of them. Was it because he believed that she would not win in the end anyway? A small smile crept on her face. Her lord did not know it but he just gave her a way to win his heart.

The battle ended with much anguish, Orochi had badly injured Liru with his sword, but in the end it was Liru who knocked the snake demon out. Liru won the first match. Servants and healers went into the arena and carried both of them away to clear the field and to heal them. Jaken stood once again. The next battle Rin did not pay much attention to, for she was deep in thought. It wasn't until that battle ended and Jaken called the next names that Rin started paying attention. "Third battle is between Lord Syrus of the Western Wolf Demon Tribe and Prince Akiro of the Unicorn Demons."

Rin sat up with attention as she watch Syrus and Akiro enter the arena. Syrus was one of the Wolf demons that had asked her forgiveness for the thoughtlessness of the wolves that killed her family, and had always been one of the demon lords that was polite to her. His weapon of choice was a sword with a curved tip. Akiro bowed to Syrus then turned around and walked towards where Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru were sitting. He knelt before Rin, head bowed as he unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip towards Rin.

"Lady Rin, I ask for your favor over this battle," he asked, and the whole arena went quiet. Rin could hear Sesshomaru shift in his seat. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him watching her with his usual cool blank face. He didn't seem to care. If she gave Akiro her favor, that could cause rumors, which could cause problems. But, he was her friend and at the moment she didn't care what everyone else thought, Sesshomaru didn't care. She stood up, her cheeks light pink, and unwrapped the amethyst bracelet on her right wrist.

I do not have a cloth to tie to the hilt of your sword, but if you would accept this bracelet as a token of my favor, I would be most pleased," she smiled and dropped the bracelet onto his sword, which slid gracefully down his blade till it reached the hilt. With a big grin, he wrapped the bracelet around his left wrist and stood.

"I am most honored my lady," he murmured, and bowed from the waist, looking up at Rin. What she saw in his eyes brought an odd warmth to flow throughout her body, and turned her whole face red.

**Authors Note: Okay I am sorry for taking so long, don't be mad!!!! So how do you like them apples. Well I would like to take a poll. Who do you think should get Rin? Sesshomaru, or Akiro? Either way, this story is only gonna get more and more interesting!!! Review and I am already writing and typing up the next chapter.**


	9. First Tournament Day Sesshomaru

**DISLAIMER: you know how this goes…..**

_**Chapter Nine: First Tournament Day – Sesshomaru**_

He hoped the damn Unicorn demon lost. Feelings raged inside of him that he did not understand, though he recognized them easily enough. Though he knew he should be pleased, Akiro was a prince with high status, enormous wealth, and obvious strength, for some reason Sesshomaru wanted to slit his throat for the way he looked at Rin… and for the way she look at him. The look in her eyes was the same look that she gave him when she thought he was not looking. The look of adoration and… dare he say it? love. As he watched the demons fight for the wed his Rin. With those words he wanted to smack himself. She was not his. She was just someone that he had to protect while she grew up. And she was a grown woman now. It was time for her to move on with her life. He had practically raised her, so it was only natural that he feel these feelings of protectiveness and jealousy, he was not used to sharing her. He was being ridiculous. So with that thought he squashed down the 'ridiculous' feelings and let the ice recover his heart.

Akiro won the match with ease. As the rest of the crowd clapped with enthusiasm, Sesshomaru just sat there with a blank façade. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Rin stood as she clapped. Then he watched as Akiro knelt in front of her and asked, "May I keep this token of my ladies favor through my upcoming battles?" Her face lit up with her smile, so sweet and warm, and nodded. Akiro stood proudly, and bowed to Rin, a smile on his face, and he blew her a kiss before he walked towards the healers for his cuts and scrapes. It was Rin's battle next. A feeling of unease permeated through his body as he watched her stand and jump into the battle arena. Her opponent was the Lava Demoness. "Lady Rin versus Lady Ajira," squacked Jaken, Sesshomaru was not really paying attention to what he said. His eyes refused to leave Rin. She moved with grace and power and she unsheathed Tycoon, a smirk on her face. For the next few moments, the two women studied each other, moving around in circles, watching each others movements with calculating eyes. Lady Ajira did not have a sword; instead she would use her magic, which dealt with fire.

In a second Lady Ajira threw a fire bolt towards Rin with deadly precision, a loud of smoke enveloped Rin as it hit. Sesshomaru sat up in his seat, his senses telling him to protect his Rin, it took everything he had to stay in his seat. Suddenly an air blast erupted from the cloud of smoke, and struck Ajira full force, sending her flying into the wall. The smoke cloud dissipated and there stood Rin, Tycoon poised for another attack. Holding her sword into the air, she slashed it through the air over and over sending torrents of compressed air into Ajira, who had no time to move over the barrage of attacks. Within moments Ajira had wounds that bleed freely, and she slumped to the ground. Rin took a defensive stance, waiting … though she did not have to wait long, for the battle was called. She was the obvious victor. When her name was called, she sheathed Tycoon, and walked slowly over to Ajira. She grabbed the lady around her waist and hoisted her up. Sesshomaru saw her lips move, but even his sensitive ears could not pick up what the young girl said. But he could see her smile as Ajira nodded, and the two girls walked towards the healers. He could see that her energy was drained from using Tycoons strike so many times, and that Ajira's attack had not been exactly harmless.

Rin helped Ajira to a seat; healers enveloped her healing her wounds. Akiro sat beside Rin and they talked for minutes as Rin was bandaged and healed. Sesshomaru did not watch the next two battles, for Rin leaned her head against Akiro's shoulder and had seemed to have fallen asleep there. When Akiro noticed this, he let the healer's finish, the discreetly carried Rin away.

**AUTHORS NOTE: What do you think of them apples…. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers many kisses and hugs!!!!! The next chapter is underway and you guys are gonna hate and love it!**


	10. Noise In the Night

**DISLAIMER: you know how this goes…..**

_**Chapter Ten: The Noise In the Night**_

Rin is sleeping peacefully in her bed, beautiful blue silk covers reach up to her chin, her long black hair loose and slightly damp all around her head. There is a soft creak of the boards, but because everything is so quite, that small noise seems so loud. It causes Rin to stir, though not wake up. But it is the sound of metal sliding against a scabbard that causes Rin to jolt awake. Rin reaches for Tycoon, but the feel of cold metal against her neck causes her to freeze. A low voice whispers, "tsk tsk tsk, none of that little girl." The voice is low and gruff, and unfortunately Rin is not fully awake and she cannot identify the room.

"Sorry to do this, but I simply cannot allow you to have him, for he is and always will be mine." Rin feels a sharp wrap on the he left temple, and blacks out.

**AUTHORS NOTE: MUHHAHAHA, I am sorry that I love to torture you guys, but I thought that there should be a small suspense building chapter to keep you guys reading and coming back since my life is so crazy I can update as often as I wish to. So….. who do you guys think the kidnapper is? And who cannot Rin have? Just a heads up, you will never be able to guess but I want your thoughts anyways!!! Thank you to all my Reviewers who have reviewed so far I really appreciate it.**


	11. Angry Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha characters.**

_**Chapter Eleven: Angry Demons**_

Jaken was doing his nightly rounds, as was his usual duty. Since the small toad was a full demon, he did not need as many hours as sleep as most did, and this caused him pleasure since night was his favorite time of day. It also gave him a sense of importance to roam the castle at night to make sure everything was in order. As was his habit, he walked by Rin's room to make sure the girl was sleeping soundly. When Rin was young, she used to have terrible nightmares, and though now she was older and didn't have them as much, Jaken still checked on her nightly to make sure everything was alright with her. He would never let her know, but the toad demon had grown very fond of the human girl and cared for her deeply. As he neared her room, a strange feeling of fear came over him, and he did not understand it.

It was as he got closer to her bedchamber that the feelings increased, and her ran to her door. It was ajar, which was very unnatural since Rin always kept her door firmly closed. He went inside, panic folding over him, and gave out a squawk of alarm. She was gone! And he could smell the scent of blood, though it was very faint. He then understood his sense of fear moments earlier. He turned around and ran to his lords' office chamber, where he know his Lord Sesshomaru was going over some scrolls.

Jaken did not even bother to knock, just burst into the door. Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll with annoyance, for it was unlike Jaken to disregard protocol. "My lord Sesshomaru, Rin is gone!" Now over the years, there has been more than one time that Rin has snuck out of bed and taken Ah-Un for a nighttime ride without telling her lord that she was going. Rin didn't think Sesshomaru knew about those times, but he did, and it never caused him much alarm for it was natural for a young girl not to want to be cooped up in a castle, and it was a way to assert her independence without causing her lord many problems. But Sesshomaru knew instantly that this was not one of those nighttime romps of hers. He stood up, calm cold anger permeating the air around him. He grabbed both his swords and moved swiftly through the castle, Jaken running after him. Alarm crossed over Jaken as her realized where his lord was going.

Sesshomaru barreled through Akiro's room straight to the bed. Without so much as a warning, he ran over to Akiro's bed threw off the covers and grabbed Akiro's neck and slammed him against the wall. Akiro was immediately awake and struggled.

"WHERE IS RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled at the young demon, his hands convulsing around Akiro's neck. But all Akiro could do is choke.

"Tell me what you did with Rin and I may just kill you swiftly,"

"What do you mean? Rin is gone?" gurgled Akiro, anger starting to set in Akiro's eyes. Sesshomaru let him fall to the ground.

"Do you pretend that you had nothing to do with it?!"

"I do not know what the hell you are talking about!" Sesshomaru stared at the demon for a moment, cold calculation in his eyes. Akiro recovered quickly, a slight red haze covering over his eyes, without another word to Sesshomaru, Akiro left his room heading towards Rin's room, Sesshomaru and Jaken following suit. The smell of blood hit them as they entered Rin's room, and though it was dark, they could see two small dots of blood on her pillow. Akiro was quivering with anger, and somehow, seeing him that angry made Sesshomaru calmer.

There was another smell in the room. Whoever had taken Rin had tried to cover up their scent, and did a very good job of it. In the back of Akiro's mind the smell twinge a memory, but the memory refused to arise from the depths of his unconscious.

"Jaken, I want you to set up notices around the palace that all proceedings of the ball are canceled. If they ask why, tell them that I had some pressing matters to attend to. Set up the servants around the castle and have them report to you every hour. Let the guests eat finely every night, we have enough," Sesshomaru turned around and began exiting the room.

"I am going to come with you," growled Akiro.

"I do not need your help."

"Nevertheless I am coming with you, I love Rin just as much, maybe even more than you do, I refuse to sit here all night while you go out looking for her."

Sesshomaru turned around to glare at the insolent demon. How dare he pretend to understand his feelings and to presume such a…

"You can go ahead and lie to yourself as much as you want. But the only person you are fooling is yourself, and hurting her. I probably shouldn't even be saying any of this, because it only helps you… you are the only thing in my way from winning Rin's love. So in fact I would prefer that you keep up your high and mighty act, because the more of an asshole you act, the more Rin falls in love with me. And she won't have to worry about me treating her right, for I will…"

Sesshomaru started towards him, the smell of his poisonous claws permeating through the air. Akiro easily dogged Sesshomaru, and positioned himself with his back towards the door. "I am also not going to fight with you, I want to find Rin."

The words that the Unicorn Demon spurted out filled his heart with anger, and deep down with grief. Because deep down he knew it was all true. The jerk. But he refused to acknowledge the truth, what would all the demon lords think of him if he married a human? No, he would not be laughed at, no matter if he felt certain feelings about Rin. It was something that he would not allow.

"Lets go," he growled, for at that moment all that mattered was that he find Rin, and that he kill whoever dared hurt her.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Here is a little insight so now you know that yes he is a jerk, but he loves Rin. Also just so everyone knows, the story gets a little bloody and later a little physical so… yea… I will of course have warnings but … yea. Review!**


End file.
